


Perhaps, Perhaps Not

by animehead



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Hux fail at time management.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps, Perhaps Not

It’s impossible not to notice Hux staring at him, and even if he somehow managed to be oblivious to the fact, Ren can most certainly _feel_ him watching.

“What?” The word is breathed out slowly, as if it’s taking everything in Ren’s power to say it without screaming. He runs a gloved hand down his face, leather clad fingers dragging along his skin. Briefly, he pauses to rub absently at his cheeks, his covered thumb brushing against a mole a few centimeters away from his right ear.

“I’ve said nothing,” Hux replies, his voice cool, aloof— _infuriating_.

“You’re staring at me,” Ren replies, arms folded over his chest, body language matching his current feeling for the situation.

_Annoyed._

“Does that bother you?”

“Yes.”

“Then consider your inability to control my eye movements as one of the many things you lack command over. How many is that now, Ren? I’ve lost count.”

“Shut up,” Ren snaps, hands balled so tightly into fists that one can hear the stretching fibers of the leather. “Leave now, or—”

“Or you’ll what?” Hux asks. He spits out the words like venom, acidy and thick. Each perfectly enunciated word laced with displeasure and dripping with contempt. “You’ll use the force? Is that your answer to everything?” When Ren doesn’t respond, Hux continues. “I would say such behavior would be almost admirable if you actually knew what you were doing—”

There it was. As quick as ever. Even through his clothing, the wall is cold and unforgiving against Hux’s back. He doesn’t struggle against the force that binds him there. He simply stares forward, eyes locked onto Ren, who advances upon him like a panther closing in on its prey.

“You _enjoy_ this, don’t you?” Ren asks, as if he simply can’t wrap his mind around the thought. “You get some form of gratification from it. Pleasure… You’re sick.”

“You’re stalling,” Hux replies.

Ren responds to Hux’s reply with narrowed eyes. The sound of footsteps drawing near is the only real noise in the room. When Ren is just a few centimeters away from Hux, close enough to know what shampoo he used this morning, close enough to watch the slight movement of Hux’s Adam’s apple—a telltale sign of Hux’s anticipation—he reaches down and caresses Hux through his pants. The resulting soft hitch of pleasure is pleasing to Ren’s ears.

Unfortunately, it’s short-lived.

“No.”

Ren ceases his movements and looks at Hux as if he’s done something that caused him physical pain. He quickly pulls his hand away, like bare fingers releasing the handle of a hot pan.

“Why must you always start there? Haven’t I explained this to you?” Hux speaks calmly, almost gently, but the exasperation in his voice is still noticeable.

“Stop speaking to me like I’m a child,” Ren complains. His pride prevents him from reaching up to tug at his hair out of both frustration and insecurity,

“Stop giving me reason to.”

“What do you want me to do?” Ren asks. It’s not a question that he particularly enjoys asking, but they’re pressed for time.

Hux rolls his eyes, and exhales through his nose. “You are as dimwitted as usual,” he says. But without the piercing indignation in his tone, it somehow sounds more like a compliment than an insult. “Kiss me.”

The knock on the door is ill-timed and rather surprising. But the expression of unadulterated rage on Ren’s face is a bit more expected. Their brief moments of privacy have abruptly come to an end. Empathy wasn’t something that Hux felt often, but he can certainly relate to how Ren feels at the moment.

“This is your fault,” Ren mutters. “If we’d done things my way, we’d be finished by now.”

“Which speaks to your stamina. Does it not?” Hux counters. “Perhaps I’ll make it up to you later,” he says, smoothing down his clothing now that Ren has released him and he has free use of his own body.

“Just perhaps?” Ren asks.

Hux smirks, something that Ren had almost forgotten that he was capable of. Though he supposes the same could be said for himself. Moving toward the door, Hux responds to Ren’s question without even bothering to pay him a backwards glance. “Perhaps not.”


End file.
